


Fair Trade

by Mara



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised Kayim a drabble because she guessed which story I  wrote for the JBBS challenge. Well, it's a few months late, but here's  a double drabble for you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Kayim a drabble because she guessed which story I wrote for the JBBS challenge. Well, it's a few months late, but here's a double drabble for you!

"Colonel," Carson said into the comm as he grabbed his emergency kit together, "I thought I told you I was done with making house calls."

John chuckled. "I know, Doc, and if I could've spared you this one, I would've."

"And why is it that I'm heading out to yet another godforsaken planet?" Carson nodded to Dr. Yeo as he handed him notes on the patients currently in the medlab.

"Well, you see, it's like this..." John paused.

"Colonel? Is something wrong?"

Rodney broke in. "No, it's just that Col. Sheppard is trying to find a nice way to explain that he's bargained you away to treat a herd of dinosaurs."

Carson skidded to a stop, ignoring the strange looks from nearby personnel as he shouted. "WHAT?"

"Calm down, they're not dinosaurs," a testy John said. "They're...kind of cute, actually. And not very big."

"I don't care if they're the Loch Ness monster's second cousins! I'm not a bloody veterinarian, you know. And I don't appreciate being dragged out of my lab and the vital research--"

"This planet has coffee beans."

Carson blinked, then set off at a dead run. "Well, why didn't you say so to begin with?"

\--end--


End file.
